Por isso Existimos
by Nammyeee
Summary: Um acidente tira a vida de alguém importante, Ichigo desiste de tudo. Rukia resolve lhe contar uma história sobre a razão dos Shinigamis existirem, poderia isso acalmar seu amigo? [IchigoxOOC RenjixRukia]


**Avisos:** Algumas frases foram ligeiramente baseadas nas que são faladas no mangá de Bleach, qualquer semelhança não é coincidência.

**Por Isso Existimos**

Estava escurecendo e uma chuva fraca caía naquele momento, molhando apenas aqueles que paravam para observar o que acontecera. Parecia até mesmo que o tempo cooperara para deixar a situação mais tétrica o possível.

Uma confusão parara todo o local, policiais corriam de um lado para o outro só para evitar um caos maior... No centro da confusão, uma ambulância buzinava para que os curiosos saíssem de perto.

E bem ali, sem ninguém poder enxergar ou perceber, duas figuras ilustres estavam no meio da multidão, no meio da gritaria de policiais e médicos, eles observavam com serenidade o que seria apenas mais uma tragédia.

Um deles, contraiu os olhos ao ver um médico surgindo da ambulância... Não queria mais continuar olhando a cena, afinal, já era tarde. Ele sabia, a outra figura também... Afinal, eles eram Shinigamis. Os gloriosos Deuses da Morte.

– Ichigo? – A Shinigami tocara em seu ombro.

O Shinigami se ajoelhara, estava olhando para o corpo jogado á poucos metros de distância. Lá estava a pessoa que ele mais admirara na vida... Morta. Irônico, não?

– Ichigo? – Ela chamara novamente.

Ele nem sequer virara a cabeça, a Shinigami dera um longo suspiro e olhara para o céu, que estava escuro e sem nenhuma estrela... O tempo estava fechado.

O médico começava a massagear o peito. Ichigo se erguera cabisbaixo e se voltou na direção da Shinigami.

– Ela... ?

– Você sabe tanto quanto eu. Somos Deuses da Morte, é nosso trabalho saber quando alguém _morre._

– Não... Eu não pedi pra ter esse poder! – Ichigo retrucou, tentando esconder a tristeza – Eu não pedi para ser Shinigami! Eu queria apenas poder proteger os outros, não vê-los morrer!

– mas nós exis... !

– Não fala! – Ele a cortara. – Por favor... Rukia.

Rukia balançara a cabeça, a Shinigami não reagira quando Ichigo deitara sua cabeça nos ombros dela. Ele estava acabado, havia perdido uma batalha invisível... A batalha de se manter firme e frio como Shinigami.

Rukia escutara um soluço, pensara ser de alguém próximo... Mas era ele, Ichigo chorava silenciosamente dando pequenos soluços.

– Ela... – Ichigo soluçara. – Morreu mesmo?

– Sim...

– Eu já te contei algo que aprendi na Academia? – Rukia perguntara.

Um longo minuto se passou, o silêncio começara a tomar conta do local quando já não havia mais esperanças para nenhum dos lados.

– Que história? – Ichigo se afastara de Rukia.

A Shinigami olhara para o corpo sendo levado pela ambulância, notou que vários alunos da escola do rapaz se afastavam lentamente.

– No nosso primeiro dia de aula, nos foi ensinado algo que deveríamos levar para o resto de nossas vidas. – Rukia olhara para Ichigo. – A razão de nossa existência.

– Eh? – Ichigo piscaram surpreso com a fala da amiga. – O motivo dos Shinigamis... ?

– Sim, logicamente. – Ela respondera. – Ou não estaríamos aqui agora.

– Ah, verdade... – Ele concordou, ligeiramente sem graça.

Rukia olhou para pequenas borboletas que brincavam a sua volta, borboletas negras.

– Bom...

'_Nos perguntamos como pode surgir a vida sem ao menos nos darmos conta de como ela surge. Algo tão grandioso que nem mesmo nós, os Deuses da Morte, entendemos... O dom da vida é certamente o maior milagre existente na Soul Society._

_Existimos apenas para reciclá-la, somos os ceifadores que a colhem e a renovam para que mais uma vez, a vida surja e uma nova história comece. '._

– Soa triste. – Ichigo dissera, se sentando no chão. Ele colocara as mãos nas pernas e observara Rukia sentar.

– É. Essa lição, foi mais como um aviso.

– Pode crer. – Ichigo concordara, olhando para o nada. – Algo como: _Quer ser um Shinigami? Boa sorte! Mas não se arrependa depois. _

– Exato. Por isso mesmo você não pode desistir, ainda mais agora que salvou tantas pessoas... _Me salvou_. – Ela dissera, tentando animá-lo.

– Mas eu não _a_ salvei. – Ele retrucara, em voz baixa.

Rukia levara a mão na própria cabeça e bagunçara os cabelos, tentava achar um meio de animar o amigo.

– Como posso te dizer? Hum... – Ela colocara as mãos na cintura. – Veja bem, ela apenas voltou para o início.

O Shinigami olhara curioso para Rukia.

– Que início?

– O início da vida.

_'No início, todas as almas são iguais. Não existem conflitos, preconceitos nem mesmo desigualdades. Estão presos a uma grande massa que é chamada de Destino. Aos poucos, as pequenas almas se desprendem da massa e tomam seu próprio caminho, rumo á uma nova vida. Chamamos isso de Despertar. '_

Diversas crianças brincavam em uma sala de Hospital, se divertiam enquanto os pais estavam ocupados.

Mas mesmo ali, no meio de tanta inocência, já havia preconceito. As crianças ignoravam um menino, um pequeno e frágil garoto de no máximo cinco ou seis anos. Um menino de cabelos laranja, o pequeno Ichigo.

Ele brincava sozinho, com um carrinho.

– Você quer brincar? – Uma voz rouca e assustada, perguntara.

O menino erguera os olhos para ver quem perguntara. Era uma menina, provavelmente da mesma idade que ele, com olhos de diferentes cores. Um com o tom azul, ligeiramente claro. E o outro, de cor esmeralda.

Os longos cabelos negros caíam sobre seus ombros formando pequenas ondas.

– Quer? – Ela insistira ao apertar a boneca que segurava.

Ichigo sorrira.

– Sim!

Ela abrira um grande sorriso e sentara ao seu lado, ambos começaram a se divertir, alheios as demais crianças que os excluíam...

Ser diferente não era tão ruim, não quando existia alguém que entendia essa _diferença_.

_'Essas pequenas almas Despertadas, então, não escolhem o destino que irão seguir. Elas meramente têm noção do que estará por vir. Elas apenas seguem suas vidas e vão escrevendo, ao longo do tempo, suas aventuras e desventuras._

_As pessoas ainda não se dão conta, mas cada uma tem o direito de escolher seu próprio destino, e assim, essas decisões irão influenciar em quem elas realmente se tornarão._

_E nesse decorrer, elas começam a desejar coisas. Desejar a felicidade, a realização, elas querem apenas se sentir completas... O que cria uma longa estrada aonde elas facilmente podem se perder entre o bem e o mal. '._

Vários garotos limparam as mãos e lançaram um olhar triunfal sobre a figura caída no chão.

– Isso é por ter tentado nos impedir, moleque trouxa! – Brincara um, aos risos.

– Não se intrometa mais nas nossas brincadeiras! Kurosaki!

O rapaz caído limpara o sangue na boca. Não reagira, apenas se erguera e caminhara até um pé de Cerejeira aonde estava uma moça de uniforme da mesma escola que ele.

– Brigando de novo? Desde que entrou no ginásio isso se tornou mais constante, não é mesmo Ichigo? – A moça tocara na testa do rapaz, que estava com sangue.

Ichigo olhou com raiva para a amiga, e abaixara a mão dela.

– Não foi nada. Eu não tenho culpa se eles não gostam do meu cabelo. – Ele cruzou os braços e sentou ao lado dela. Ele notou que ela sorria. – Por que está com essa cara, Ame?

– Eu? – Ela continuara a sorrir. – Porque você me protegeu, não foi?

Ichigo virara a cabeça. Odiaria ter que concordar com a amiga.

– Não tenho culpa se não suporto essas coisas de Bullying na nossa escola. – Ele retrucara, ligeiramente vermelho.

– Desculpe por nascer com os olhos assim. – Ela fechara o livro que lia, e tocou na mão ferida de Ichigo. – Por culpa da minha diferença, você acabou...

– Não é porque nascermos diferentes do padrão que a sociedade quer, que iremos deixar que ela faça o que quiser! Não é? – Ele se virara para Ame com um sorriso. – É por isso que eu vou ficar mais forte, você vai ver! Aí sim eu vou poder evitar que outros se machuquem.

– Mesmo você se ferindo?

– É melhor do que ver as pessoas que _eu gosto_, se machucarem no meu lugar. – Ele explicou, de maneira pensativa.

Ame corara. Ela olhara para baixo.

– Eu acho que... Nós não escolhemos nascer desse jeito, mas se nascemos diferentes do padrão, então temos que conviver com isso. Temos que ir levando, sendo difícil ou não, o importante é que estamos vivos. Não é?

_'Logo, o desejo se torna uma necessidade. Todo Humano, ou melhor, todo ser vivo precisa de uma razão para viver, mesmo que seja um motivo bobo e sem importância... Desde que este tenha alguma significância para esse ser vivo, ele se tornará em uma vontade que terá o poder maior até que de Deus._

_Ninguém está fora dessa regra, nem mesmo nós, os Shinigamis. '._

– O ano já está acabando. – Ame olhara para o pé de cerejeira, que estava seco e sem nenhuma folha.

– Você vai para o colegial, não é? – Ichigo perguntara, com as mãos no bolso.

Ame concordara com a cabeça, parecia que havia algo em seus olhos que fizera com que os mesmos se enchessem de água, pelo menos, era o que pensava Ichigo.

– Você deve estar feliz. Não vamos nos ver mais... – Ichigo olhara para baixo, como se estivesse inconformado. – Eu ainda estou no ginásio, inferno! Maldita hora em que você foi nascer um ano antes de mim.

– Nossa! Você me odeia tanto assim?! – Ela fingira surpresa.

Ichigo se voltara pálido para Ame, não pensara nas palavras!

– Nã-não é isso! – Ele dera as costas para ela. – É que se você tivesse a mesma idade que eu... Hum... Iríamos juntos para a mesma escola, não é?

Ame sorrira meigamente.

– Assim você poderia me proteger?

Ichigo corara, seus olhos se fixaram no chão... Na última folha que caía da cerejeira.

– Ah, verdade, assim você poderia continuar brigando com a turma da minha sala. Aqueles meninos que vivem implicando com os meus olhos. – Ame dissera, pensativa. – Agora que eu vou para o colegial, não vai ter como você ficar de olho em mim sempre...

– Não é isso! – Ichigo exclamara. – Se eu fosse mais velho que você, aí sim não seríamos tão diferentes! Poderíamos até mesmo ficar jun... !

Ame tocara no rosto de Ichigo, lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela. Ichigo parara de falar e olhara surpreso para Ame.

– Nos vemos em um ano... Ichigo.

_'E enquanto o tempo passa, o mundo continua a girar. Ele gira para aqueles que vivem._

_O futuro pode assustar para os que vivem sem um sonho, pode parecer até mesmo impossível... Mas para aqueles que perseguem seus desejos, o futuro já não assusta mais. '._

Era primavera, dezenas de alunos do segundo ano estavam reunidos debaixo de pés de cerejeira que floresciam e soltavam centenas de pétalas de flores.

Alguns deles observavam os novatos que chegavam para seu primeiro dia de aula, alguns aproveitavam para namorar e outros para se reencontrar com os veteranos e amigos.

– Nem acredito que aquele primeiro ano passou! – Uma menina se animara.

– E pensar que o ano passou rápido. – Dissera um rapaz. – Não concorda, Ame?

Ame se voltara para o grupo de amigos. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, presos em uma trança que tocava sua cintura, com pequenas mechas que caíam sobre seus olhos.

A moça escondera um pequeno ferimento no rosto, com uma bandagem, causada por causa de uma briga dias antes do início das aulas. Afinal, o tempo não podia mudar a cor de seus olhos.

– Verdade. – Ela concordara.

– Ué, alguém andou te machucando de novo? – Uma amiga perguntou.

– Isso? – Ela tocara na bandagem. – Eu caí.

– Você deveria evitar sair sozinha de casa, esses tradicionalistas que vivem querendo uma sociedade padrão... Povo idiota.

Ame concordara, então sentira algo passar ao seu lado. Um rapaz havia sido jogado ao chão, os alunos do segundo ano gritaram de surpresa ao ver a cena.

As amigas da moça a puxaram para o lado, para que desviasse de duas figuras que corriam na direção do rapaz. Ame gelara ao ver quem era uma dessas pessoas.

– Não acredito que aqueles alunos horríveis vieram para essa escola! – Exclamou Keigo, um outro novato.

Ichigo se ergueu ao lado de Sado, eles sorriram um para o outro. Ichigo lançara um olhar nervoso para o rapaz caído.

– VOCÊ! Nunca mais se atreva a tocar qualquer garota! – Ele gritara, bravo. – Nem mesmo brincar com as novatas!

–E quem é você para me falar isso?! – Retrucara o rapaz.

– Eu? – Ele apontara para si mesmo. Dera um sorriso confiante. – Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo. E este aqui é o Chad, algum problema!?

O rapaz se erguera ao escutar o nome de Ichigo. Correra para perto dos amigos.

Ichigo limpou o uniforme.

– Droga, justo hoje? Já sujei o uniforme de sangue... – Ele dissera, incomodado.

– E continua a brigar como sempre, Ichigo! – Dissera Ame de longe.

O rapaz parara de se mover, olhou surpreso para frente e vira Ame correndo até ele. Abrira um grande sorriso e acenou para ela.

– AME!

'_E o mundo gira, tendo como nós, seus fiéis espectadores do grande espetáculo que é a vida humana. Cheia de altos e baixos. '._

Ichigo e Ame caminhavam pela escola, enquanto colocavam a conversa em dia.

– Então você passou entre os primeiros? Quem diria! – Ame sorrira.

– Eu te disse que não sou nenhum anormal, sou que nem todos os outros. – Ele resmungara. – Era uma questão de honra! Você conhece aquele estúpido do meu pai, ele ainda achou pouco ser um dos primeiros.

– Heh, você não mudou nada mesmo! Por isso eu te admiro. – Ela tocara a mão dele.

Ichigo apertara a mão de Ame e começara a caminhar.

– E quem disse que eu não mudei? Estou mais forte, você vê algum curativo? Hum? Hum? – Ele perguntava orgulhoso.

'_A vida tem seus encontros e desencontros, afinal, nada é eterno. As dificuldades sempre surgem para abalá-la, mas nem por isso os sonhos acabam ou a vida é interrompida... Isso apenas a fortalece. '._

– Até amanhã! – Exclamara Ame.

Ame caminhava animada para sua casa, havia combinado de se encontrar com Ichigo, Sado e mais alguns amigos dele naquele fim de semana. Estava feliz, afinal, iria conhecer todos os amigos dele.

Ela parara de andar ao sentir um tremor sacudir toda rua. Pensara ser um terremoto, mas se enganara totalmente. Ela olhara para o que havia no horizonte e se assustara.

Um enorme monstro afundava o asfalto com cada salto que dava, duas figuras o combatiam com ferocidade... E o monstro resistia. O que chamara a atenção de Ame, era quem o combatia.

– I... Ichigo!? – Ela arregalara os olhos.

Ichigo lutava como Shinigami ao lado de Rukia, ambos tentavam impedir o Hollow de avançar contra a cidade. Ame, alheia a esse fato, correu na direção do amigo.

– ICHIGO! SAIA DAÍ!

Ichigo se virara chocado, não imaginava que Ame poderia vê-lo. Ele gritou seu nome, mas a moça não ouvira e continuava a correr na sua direção.

– NÃO!! AME!

Ame parara de correr e olhara para trás, o Hollow havia sido destruído por Rukia e Ichigo. Os Shinigamis olharam preocupados para Ame que estava parada no meio da rua.

A moça olhava assustada e não percebera que um carro se aproximava, ela se virou para trás instintivamente... Mas já era tarde.

– AH!

'_E sem o menor aviso, a jornada é interrompida de maneira brusca. O sonho acaba, os desejos já não podem mais ser realizados e já não importa mais ser feliz ou não. _

_Nem sempre o tempo é justo, nem sempre é justo o que o destino nos trás. Às vezes, nunca é justo. '._

Ichigo correra na direção de Ame, ela estava caída no chão com seus materiais de escola espalhados pela rua. O motorista do carro havia corrido para chamar uma ambulância e a confusão se instaurava no local.

O Shinigami tocara no rosto gélido e pálido da amiga.

– Hei, acorda! – Ichigo dava leves toques no rosto dela.

Ame abrira os olhos, estava desorientada e não sabia quem a chamava. Então notou que lá estava o estranho que se parecia com Ichigo, ela fizera menção de dizer algo e sentiu o gosto amargo do sangue que saía de sua boca.

– A ambulância já vem, melhor você ficar quieta. – Ichigo dissera.

Ame tocara na mão de Ichigo e sorrira, ele percebera que era um sorriso de despedida. Ela estava, sim, Ame estava morrendo! O Shinigami começara a entrar em desespero ao ver o erro que havia cometido.

– Não, fique acordada! – Ele exclamou.

– Obrigada... – Ela murmurou. – Foi graças a você que eu... Continuei... Existindo nesse mundo... Obrigada por... Por existir...

– Não fala isso, sua tonta! – Ele dissera. – Eu ainda estou aqui e você também!

– Eu te a...

Ichigo gelara, a mão de Ame perdia a força. Rukia abaixara a cabeça, ligeiramente triste.

– Até amanhã, Ichig... – Ame fechara os olhos.

Sua mão perdera a força e sua cabeça pendera para o lado, Ichigo sentira um frio em todo seu corpo que parecia mostrar que uma vida se esvaíra diante dele... Sim, todo Shinigami podia sentir isso. Essa era a incrível e a pior das habilidades dos Deuses da Morte.

O Shinigami abaixara a cabeça e dera um abraço no corpo da amiga, da única pessoa que o entendera e não julgara errado.

– Não você... Ame... Você prometeu que a gente ficaria junto, sua tonta!

E começara a chover.

'_E o mundo continua a girar sem parar, alheio aos que o deixam. E nós, os Shinigamis, continuamos a observar o que acontece, tentando ser imparciais, tentando permanecer frios... Apenas para não sofrermos._

_Por isso, muitas vezes desejamos parar de existir _'.

– Agora entende? – Rukia dissera. – Nós, os Shinigamis, somos os que mais sofrem. Você quis o poder de ajudar as pessoas, mas com ele, você acabou se comprometendo a ser apenas um espectador. Você não pode fazer nada além de observar sua amiga morrer.

Ichigo concordara com a cabeça.

– Mas eu falhei, eu não a protegi. Ela morreu por minha culpa!

– Tenho certeza de que ela discordaria, ela agradeceu você... E por isso, você deveria estar feliz. Não há honra maior para um Shinigami do que alguém que lhe agradece por tudo.

Ichigo esboçara um sorriso.

– Então, como Shinigamis honrados, devemos ir ao enterro dela. Não?

Rukia dera um sorriso triste para Ichigo e concordara com a cabeça.

'_E novamente um ciclo se inicia, uma nova história surge para aqueles que se foram. Uma nova jornada começa e o amanhã não assustará mais. Para que um dia, todos possam se reencontrar de novo._ '.

– Adeus... – Ichigo colocara uma flor ao lado da lápide. – Nos reencontremos de novo um dia, Ame...

Rukia tocara nas mãos de Ichigo e o puxara.

– Vamos!

– Pra onde?

– Não quer ver sua amiga!?

'_E assim continuamos a existir. Não podemos simplesmente desistir quando há uma derrota. Temos que existir para proteger os outros que ainda vivem, temos que lutar e morrer se preciso. _

_E por isso continuamos a erguer nossas lâminas e a desferi-las, pois ainda existem aqueles que precisam de nós. Sendo eles diferentes ou não, para nós, basta apenas necessitarem de ajuda. _'.

– Calma! – Ichigo gritara ao ser puxado por Rukia.

Eles corriam pelo Rukongai, o distrito pobre da Soul Society. Ichigo tropeçara em uma pedra e caíra com tudo.

– SUA MALDITA! Não me avisou que tinha uma merd... !? – Ichigo parara de falar.

Ele parara de falar ao ver que Rukia sorria, ela apontara para frente. O Shinigami se erguera e empalidecera ao ver quem estava adiante.

Ame sorria, com seus longos cabelos soltos, ela começara a andar na direção de Ichigo.

– Ame...

Ichigo correra na direção de Ame e a abraçara. Eles haviam se reencontrado.

– Bom dia, Ichigo. – Ela sorrira, meigamente. – O que aconteceu?

– Ame, eu deveria ter dito isso quando te conheci. – Ele sorrira. – Foi por sua causa que me tornei isso, foi por sua causa que resolvi ter poder para proteger as pessoas que gosto... E por isso estou aqui, hoje... Obrigado. – Ele novamente a abraçara. – Quero ficar ao seu lado, sempre.

– É para isso que eu existo. – Ela dissera, com lágrimas, abraçando o Shinigami. – Para ficar ao seu lado, Ichigo...

_E o mundo continua a girar._

Rukia cruzara os braços, ela notara a presença de seu amigo Renji e voltara sua atenção em Ichigo e Ame.

– E a _chuva_ parou de cair. – A Shinigami dissera. – Neh, Renji?

– Você sempre quer deixar os outros felizes, não é? – Renji dissera, num sorriso. – Até mesmo quando estávamos na Academia... Você é mesmo uma boba.

A Shinigami tocara na mão de Renji, ambos trocaram olhares meigos e sorriram para o lindo dia que fazia na Sociedade Espiritual. Afinal, o dia não podia ficar melhor.

– É mesmo, o que fazem aqui? – Renji perguntou.

– Ah, eu estava contando apenas uma história boba.

_Por isso nós existimos._

**FIM**


End file.
